


In Your Lifetime

by skargasm



Series: Alphabet Challenge 2021 [9]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: They had had an endless love...
Relationships: Xander Harris/Spike
Series: Alphabet Challenge 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114268
Comments: 22
Kudos: 19





	In Your Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Slash the Drabble #600 & Alphabet Challenge 'I'

Spike helped Xander rest back onto the pillows, putting the glass onto the bedside table. He could tell by his laboured breathing that Xander was struggling more and more – that the end was coming.

“And they said we wouldn’t last,” Xander gasped out, smiling through pale lips. His eyes were sunken with dark circles, his hair lying limp and sweaty on his forehead. The fever was taking its toll, his body becoming dehydrated faster than they could get liquids into him. Even Willow had to agree that it was time to let him go.

“Didn’t understand us, did they love?” he replied, stroking Xander’s forehead. “Never did get the way I am – endless love and all that. Wouldn’t lose that – not in your lifetime,” he continued.

“I know,” Xander replied, leaning over and coughing weakly. “Don’t be alone – please.”

“What do you mean, love?”

“You do better when you have someone to take care – that’s part of why you’ve stuck with me these last few years,” Xander replied, struggling to get the words out. “When I’m gone – don’t pretend that it isn’t coming soon – don’t stay alone. Be with the girls, find another love – don’t lock your heart away.”

“Don’t be daft, Xander – you’ve got _years_ left in ya,” Spike protested, leaning down to press a kiss to the clammy forehead. 

“Spike – “

“No – I won’t hear it,” Spike retorted, sitting down in the chair by the bedside. “Remember that ruddy awful orange chair you used to tie me up in?”

“I do,” Xander replied, accepting the change of subject. “And I know you could have got out any time you wanted!”

“Yeah, well – your place was warm and was kinda comfy,” Spike said, smiling at the memories. “Used to watch you sleep then an’ all. Snoring worse than you do now!”

“I do not snore!” Xander protested, reaching out. Spike immediately grabbed his hand, squeezing it reassuringly. “I sleep like the precious little angel that I am!”

“Oi, let’s not bring Angel into this!” Spike said, pleased when his comment made Xander give a weak laugh.

“Fair enough – you know how much I hate him! I’m perfectly happy to keep him out of all of it!” They sat in companionable silence, hands clasped tightly. 

“Willow wanted to pop by for a visit – if you’re up to it,” Spike said.

“That’ll be nice,” Xander replied. 

“Buffy – “

“No,” Xander said forcefully, anger in his voice. “I don’t want her here.”

“Xander – “

“She wants forgiveness for something unforgiveable and she’s not going to get it from me. Deathbed or not – you should know me by now, Spike. I’m not the forgiving type.”

“You forgave me an awful lot over the years,” Spike said gently. “Don’t you want to make your peace?”

“Nope. I’m perfectly happy going into the great hereafter with all my petty grudges intact thank you!” 

“Okay love, whatever you say.”

“Sing to me? I like listening to your voice as I fall asleep?” Spike nodded love’s bitch to the end.

* * *


End file.
